Masked Mystery
by Ray.A.Callen
Summary: He wont stop until he's dug up all her past and all her secrets. What he dosent realise is that he has put Cameron in serious danger and now he must try and save her from her past and herself... includes cutting, rape, abuse and suicide
1. Dee Michaels?

Masked Mystery 

_Dee heard him before he came in. He was yelling loudly from the bottom of the garden and his voice sounded dreary and angry. _Brilliant, _she thought, _He's drunk.

_Dee's heart started to race; she knew what was coming but she didn't want to face it. He was angry and drunk. That was all that she could think. She ran into her room and looked for a place to hide. _

"_Dee!" She heard him call her name. It sounded so foreign she barely realised that it was what she was called. Fearful tears threatened to spill out of her eyes and she fought hard to keep them back. _

_He was in her room, walking towards her. She looked away. Not being able to breathe from the overpowering smell of whisky and not being able to look at him for fear of screaming. She wasn't sure which was the most significant of the two but she could hazard a pretty good guess._

_He grabbed her roughly and flung her onto the bed. Her clothes were off in less than ten seconds and he was doing the same thing he had done many times before. Dee did what she always did; looked for a sign of remorse in those hard eyes. _

"Cameron?" Chase looked concerned. He wasn't the only one. Foreman wore a look similar to Chase's and House was staring at her. She shifted uncomfortable in her chair and gazed away from the prying eyes.

"What?" She snapped after a minute of silence. She stared back at the men, across the differential table, with a cold look that made their blood run cold. They all looked away apart from House.

"You're crying." He stated and matched her glare with one so hard and emotionless and that never faltered.

Cameron glanced away, cursing herself for shedding tears over what had already been in front of a man whose number one priority would now be to investigate her and her unforgiving past. She wiped away her tears and sniffed.

"I'm not crying." She stated more to herself than to House. She never made eye contact with the man and kept her stare on a particularly uninteresting bit of carpet.

House snorted at his subordinates' previous denial when it was obviously a lie. "That fact that you think I'm stupid enough to believe that statement insults me. Now, since we weren't talking about anything particularly upsetting; I think you were daydreaming. Now, unless you have fantasies that are so kinky they make you cry, you were daydreaming about something that has already happened. Is it the husband again? The best friend? The baby? Come on, I'm interested." House pouted.

"None of the previous. Can we get back to the patient?" Cameron wished to draw all attention away from her and her daydreaming. Foreman would usually interrupt at this point but he seemed too interested in the fact that Cameron had been crying.

House smirked as he noted that neither Chase nor Foreman came to Cameron's rescue. He would've felt victorious had it been any other day but something was bugging him and he couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Foreman, test our patients blood for any heavy metal poisonings. You Chase, my little Wombat friend, get my clinic hours as a special treat. No need to thank me." The two men left, Chase wearing a rather sulky expression that made him look like a stubborn schoolboy.

House stared at Cameron, who was now making coffee.

"What were you thinking about?" Cameron froze for a second before resuming making the coffee, more slowly than before.

"It was something from your past otherwise you wouldn't be so resistant to hide it. If you don't tell me I can always look into your history. Family mistreat you? Friends betray you? What secrets are you keeping?" House was rambling more to himself towards the end.

"Don't. For once just stay out of it, okay?" Cameron left the half-made coffee and left the room in a frustrated manner.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

House sat in front of his computer in his boxers and an old Rolling Stones tee. He had Cameron's file open and googled her name.

Nothing of any use came up, he hadn't expected it to. There were about a million different Allison Cameron's' in the world. Nothing in her CV or professional file had caused any interest, but holding her legal file he found something _very _interesting indeed.

"Dee Michaels." Was all he murmured to himself. So... this was the key to all of Cameron's secrets. House typed in the name and found himself clicking on a website that nearly gave him a stroke. The website showed an obituary for the supposed Dee Michaels. House read the last message that had been posted on the website by a girl named Gale Hardy.

'_I'm sorry Dee and I hope you get this message. We all miss you and just want you back. If you read this please let us know that you're alright. I love you Dee and I'm sorry that you had to go through what you went through and I'm sorry that I let it go on. I'll always love you Dee.'_

There was a picture of Allison 'Dee' Cameron and her supposed best friend Gale Hardy. House looked at the young girl smiling back at him. Her smile seemed genuine but her eyes were sad and she appeared too worn out for House. He scrolled down and read the rest of the comments.

'_Dee, I miss you but now you can be free. You got away and good for you. You needed to get out and no Rowan Michaels is ever going to stop you reaching for the stars. Go out there and sing your heart out. Just remember me. Sarah XOXOX'_

'_You were wicked Dee! I'll miss you forever and I won't give up on you. I wish you had said goodbye though. I guess it wouldn't have worked so I guess I should just say that I miss you and I hope you read this. Chris XXX'_

House wrote down five names. He added little notes next to them so he could Google them when he was meant to be working tomorrow.

_Dee Michaels – Vanished at the age of 15_

_Gale Hardy – Best friend _

_Rowan Michaels – Cameron's worst nightmare???_

_Sarah Lorne – Friend in on it_

_Chris Torte – Boyfriend?_

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

House strolled into the office the next morning. He saw that Foreman was showing Chase something in a magazine and Cameron was reading a medical journal. He burst through the door, causing his team to look up.

"Hello Ducklings. Children. Whatever I call you all." House smiled mischievously. "What are your names again?"

Chase rolled his eyes; whatever House was up to he wouldn't rest until he got his answer.

"Robert Chase." He simply replied and went back to reading over Foreman's shoulder.

"I'll call you Wombat."

"Eric Foreman." Foreman didn't even look up from his article to answer his boss' question.

"So you can be Dark Vader." Foreman rolled his eyes but didn't argue about his 'witty' new nickname.

"Allison Cameron." House smirked.

"How about if I call you Michaels? Or just Dee?" Cameron's face went paler than House had seen a person go. She froze and frowned as tears lined her eyes and threatened to spill over.

Chase looked up to see Cameron visibly shaking and looking rather unhealthy.

"Cameron?" Chase rushed to her side but she flinched at his touch, causing him to withdraw. House hadn't finished tormenting her though.

"So Dee, tell me how Rowans doing. I suspect Gale will know. Or haven't you spoken to her lately? Oh well, you could just as easily ask Sarah or Chris, right?"

That was when House realised that he had pushed too far. He realised to late, though. Too late to stop Cameron from going into a panic attack.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. The Unmasking

Masked Mystery

C2: Pain and Promises

**Just want to say thanks to all the people who read and reviewed my late post. I forgot to post a disclaimer last chapter and so I'm going to post one this time for both chapters and thanks to halogurl10 for reminding me.**

**Disclaimer: I own House... well actually I don't but a girl can dream, cant she?**

_Dee stood at the end of the field holding her father's hand. She was counting the stars in the sky and naming them all whilst her father tried his hardest to teach her their real names._

"_That one can be Edward and that one can be Ellen; after Aunty Ellen and Uncle Edward."_

_The man laughed at her and gave in._

"_Which one is going to be called Uncle Rowan?" He asked the little girl. Dee froze upon hearing the name. Her heart rate elevated and her breaths became shallow._

"_Daddy, I need to tell you something about Uncle Rowan. He's... he's not very nice to me and he doesn't do very nice things. He raped me and he hits me, daddy. He can't have a star. He won't be going up to heaven with all the angels. He's going to be sent down because he does wrong." The father took in the girls words slowly. His daughter looked up at him, waiting for him to hug her and tell her it would all be alright. _

_He didn't do any of that. He never reassured her either. He slapped her instead._

House watched Cameron sleeping on the couch. She seemed troubled in her dreams. When he mentioned this, however, Dark Vader glared at him.

"You just gave her a panic attack! Of course she's troubled!" House rolled his eyes at Foreman and turned his attention to Cameron, who had now started muttering in her sleep.

"Don't let him get me. Don't let him get me. You promised you'd help me. Please don't leave me. Get away from me. GET OFF ME!!!" Cameron punched House in the face and woke up immediately, covered in sweat.

House gasped in pain and clutched his face. He never stopped watching Cameron for one second.

She gaped at House's bloody face and bent down to try and help him.

"Sing for me, Dee." House muttered into her ear. She drew back instantly from House and stormed out the room in an angry fluster. Foreman and Chase just looked at House.

"Do you have to provoke her? Whoever this Dee Michaels is, she obviously doesn't want to talk about her." Chase frowned.

"Who is Dee Michaels?" House laughed at the Wombat's stupidity.

"You should know; you worked with her for three years!"

Chase gasped and frowned in confusion whilst watching House leave the room. Foreman just stood there with his mouth open, speechless.

"Um... should we Google Dee Michaels?" Foreman fought against the rising curiosity in his chest and replaced it with respect before he answered Chase.

"I don't think so. Cameron obviously wanted it a secret, maybe we should respect that. House is expected to do things like this but we shouldn't." Foreman seemed to be trying to convince himself and each sentence sounded like a question. Chase didn't look convinced but sighed and nodded in false agreement.

As soon as Foreman left, Chase walked over to the computer and turned on Google. He typed in 'Dee Michaels' and found the same site House had. After reading all the posts on the site, and becoming even more suspicious than he was before, he navigated to the next site that had appeared on Google.

It was a newspaper site which now showed four articles about a girl named Dee Michaels.

_Dee Michaels Disappearance _

_Investigators reach dead end with disappearance_

_Dee Michaels lost one year today_

_Dee Michaels' Uncle Suspected_

Chase clicked on the last story and read the whole article.

_Dee Michaels, now 16, was lost a year ago. For that year, no new leads or suspects were found but new investigator provides potential suspect. Is it possible that the girls' uncle could've been cause for her to run away or commit suicide? After investigation of the house, police found traces of the girl's blood. Rowan Michaels was taken into custody after the discovery and investigators are trying hard to solve this long outstanding mystery. Dee Michaels is still missing. The question is really: Are we looking for her body or her being?_

Chase read the article three times before realising somebody was behind him. He realised who it was and cursed himself for not noticing her when she had come in. He turned off the computer before turning to face her with a grave face.

Cameron just kept looking at the floor, a single tear making its way down her cheek and dripping onto the carpet. Chase cleared his throat.

"What happened?" Cameron shook her head as another tear escaped.

"You're Dee Michaels though." After receiving confirmation off Cameron, Chase continued. "Was it your uncle that made you run away?" He watched as Cameron's eyes grew wide and she grimaced at the man who terrified her to the core. She didn't nod or shake her head, instead she spoke.

"My uncle killed my mother. My father helped him. That's when I ran away. It was actually pretty easy to do. I got my stuff and some money and left. Of course, the police never linked the killing and my disappearance to the men. I wasn't reported missing until a month and a half later. My mother had died all by herself. That's what the police thought. They assumed I killed myself after her death and that's why they gave up on the investigation so easily."

Chase listened intently. He noted how stiff Cameron seemed to be and the fact that she never looked up from the carpet. He was surprised how she said it all without even shedding a tear and he realised how flat her voice sounded. He guess that he would've emotionally detached himself from a story like that if it had been his past.

He nodded. She had told him a lot but he didn't want to press her for any information that she didn't want to give.

Cameron stood up and walked out without saying another word. She could see that Chase had been thinking all the time she was speaking and all the time afterwards too.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

House smirked to himself as he picked up the phone and dialled the number. He waited patiently for the man on the other side to pick up.

"Hello? Who is it?" The gruff voice demanded. _He must have a cold_, House suspected.

"Rowan Michaels, this is Gregory House. I work with your niece, Dee." There was a pause.

"Dee? I'm sorry but she's been missing for a long time now. You must be mistaken." House smirked to himself. He didn't realise what danger Ally would face from him making this call.

"I know. Just come to Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital tomorrow morning and ask for Allison Cameron. I think you might be surprised." There was a pause of about ten seconds before the man on the other end hung up.

House was pleased with himself. He knew that he could find out a lot more from the man he was sure was coming to the hospital. He was only slightly worried that Cameron might have another panic attack. She'd had a panic attack at the very mention of the man's name. That made House question what would happen when he turned up.

**Okay, so I don't actually know where I'm going with this so suggestions are welcome. I will probably update later today because I have a sprained ankle and nothing better to do. Reviews are appreciated even if they're not particularly flattering. Just try not to be too harsh; this is my first fanfiction.**


	3. Bruises

C3: Bruises

**Thanks to all my reviewers and even you guys who just read. I'm going to post another few today and tomorrow because I'm off school for a while so expect updates soon.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned House you'd be watching it on T.V. and not reading it here...**

Cameron studied the symptoms on the board and shrugged at House.

"I don't know." She said, still staring at the board. "Nothing fits." She was cut off by House almost as soon as she spoke.

"_Something _fits!" He yelled at her, exasperated. "It _has _to! There's _always_ an answer!" He started pacing the width of the room in concentration.

"Intracranial pressure on the brain could cause psychotic symptoms." Foreman suggested. Chase shook his head at the man, dismissing his theory.

"What about the cardiac arrest?" He asked, quick to shoot down ideas of others but coming up empty handed himself. Foreman was eager to argue his case, mainly to avoid the tension that would become more obvious and uncomfortable when him and Chase stopped arguing, but also because he knew it could save their patient.

"Clots travelling throughout the body could be the cause. One gets lodged in one of the heart valves and another partially blocks the path to the brain. It explains everything." He smiled, secretly pleased with himself for resolving the mystery.

A light tap at the door interrupted Foreman's silent gloat. Cameron gasped in horror and House smiled to himself whilst the other two looked confused at the reactions the visitor had on the two.

The man was tall and muscular. He was good-looking but in a not-so-obvious way. He wasn't very well kept, his face needed washing, as did his clothes, his stubble needed shaving and his hair needed cutting. He was wearing a dark red jumpsuit; the colour of dried blood. He seemed to stare at Cameron like he was seeing a ghost and she returned the look.

Chase spotted the nametag. _Rowan Michaels. _Shit. He remembered the name from the articles he had read the day before. Only Foreman seemed oblivious to the thoughts about the man that his peers were thinking and he smiled at the man.

"Dee? Is that you?" Allison Cameron swallowed.

"No, I'm sorry. You must have the wrong person." She broke eye contact.

"No, it _is _you! I thought you were dead. How could you do that to us?" Ally seemed furious at his comment and started screaming at the man.

"YOU? YOU WOULD HAVE _KILLED _ME IF I HADN'T LEFT! I WAS SCARED FOR MY LIFE! YOU DIDN'T REPORT ME UNTIL A MONTH LATER! YOU DIDN'T REALISE I WAS MISSING! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?" She screamed; red in the face. Rowan frowned at her angrily.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He yelled over her continuous ranting, clearly fed up with her already. When she didn't stop he punched her in the face. She flinched and screamed in agony.

"_You fucking bitch! Get here NOW!" Dee looked into the face of her uncle. He wasn't even drunk! Why was he acting so mean? _

_A fist brought her back to reality. Rowan had gotten fed up with her and hit her... again. She just stayed standing as long as she could whilst her father watched her been beaten from the doorway._

House's smile disappeared immediately as he watched Cameron's face swell around her eye.

"What's going on here? Oh my god! Cameron are you okay?" Rowan looked confused.

"Cameron? You changed your name to Dee _Cameron_?!" He laughed at her. Cuddy stood and watched the scene unfold feeling confused and in desperate need of answers to some of the questions she was asking herself.

"No, I'm _Allison_ Cameron. _Dr. Allison_ Cameron." She said, taking a step away from Rowan.

"Dee, I... I don't understand..."

"Leave, Rowan. Go back home." Rowan shook his head at the woman.

"I was in jail! They thought I _killed _you. You're alive and you did that to me? You allowed that to happen!" Rowan became suddenly aware of the people watching him and Cameron. "I'll see you tonight." Cameron went pale and watched Rowan leave the room.

She could hear the distant buzz of voices coming from House, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase, but she couldn't hear what they were seeing. The only thing that she could concentrate on was Rowan.

He was staying. And he was going to get her tonight.

**Duh Duh Duh!!! Cliff hanger! I know it's short but I'm updating again in a few hours so I'll make up for it. I'll probably add two more chapters tonight (UK time). **

**Love all you guys who read and reviewed. It makes me feel so happy when you all review so keep it up! (Corny but true) **


	4. Horror and Heartbreak

Horror and Heartbreak

**I'm thinking of writing another story but I don't know what on so I've had a few idea's and I've created a poll to see which ones I should do. Some of the ideas are quite interesting so I'd love your opinion. You can vote via my profile page. Please do vote it would mean a lot to me and you'd be able to read stuff you want to read about. **

**Disclaimer: If the rights of House went to a 14 year old then TV as we know it would be doomed. Oh, well...**

Cameron looked at her watch. 11:04. She was meant to have left over two hours ago. She'd never left; she knew Rowan would be waiting for her outside. She looked at her car, or rather the distance between her and safety. It was a rather long way.

She took a breath and walked out of the hospital doors. She had almost reached her car when hand grabbed her shoulder. She felt the hot sting of his breath on her ear, and she could smell the whiskey.

"You're coming with me."

Rowan grabbed her and pulled her into a cluster of trees. The tree's, paired with how dark it was, would mean that nobody would be able to see her or rescue her.

Rowan threw her on the floor. She slammed into an old oak tree and let out a groan. Rowan laughed as he unbuttoned her blouse and removed her trousers, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. He raped her then and there. Every time he threw himself into her she winced from pain.

He laughed at her and put his trousers back on. He just left her there without even looking back. He left her saying that he'd be back. He'd always be watching her from now on. She wouldn't get away again.

She was in too much pain to talk or yell. She could feel bruises forming all over her body. Cameron put her clothes on and walked to her car in silence, she didn't talk at all that night. She didn't stay up as late as she usually would either. She went into the bathroom and picked up her razor. One cut for one hit. It was ritual. She used to do it when Rowan hurt her before. She rolled up her sleeve and cut. Blood oozed out. She just watched it until it stopped. She turned off the bathroom light and went to bed after that thinking of absolutely nothing.

She wasn't angry, she wasn't sad. She was just numb. She wished she could stay numb forever.

**So there you go. I know it's all really short and all but I promised to update so here it is. I was listening to Face Down by Jumpsuit Apparatus when I was writing this and it's given me a really great idea. I don't know if it'll go down well but I'll post it later. Once again please please please please vote on my poll and I'll love you forever!**


	5. The Mute Button

The Mute Button

**Disclaimer: I've said it like 20billion times! I don't own House! **Killjoys...

**C'mon guys please vote on my poll. I'm starting the new story tonight so I need to know which storyline you guys think is the best. It's on my profile page. It won't take you guys a minute. I'm going to be tight so until I get ten votes on my poll I'm not starting the new story and I'm both updating this one.**

House saw Cameron come into the office next door to the one he was in. She looked tired and worn out. She wasn't wearing any bright colours and all her clothes were dark and her hair hung loosely, like she hadn't bothered to brush it or put it up today. He knew why. He knew that he had caused her worst nightmare to arrive but she'd have to get over it. He left yesterday so she should be okay.

But she wasn't. She wasn't talking to the others, she wasn't making coffee and she wasn't smiling. It was depressing to watch her, but he would do it anyway.

Allison sat down at the table and sighed. House was so obviously staring at her but he didn't seem to realise that she knew that he was watching her from the other side of the glass.

After House had sent Foreman and Chase off to do House's clinic hours, he turned to Cameron. She still hadn't spoken in over two hours.

"What did he do to you?" He asked. She knew who he meant but she wasn't about to give anything away. She just looked at him. They say a look can say a thousand words but the look Cameron gave House didn't say anything at all.

"Oh, come on Cameron! You're tired and worn out! You didn't brush your hair this morning! Your clothes are dark and are probably hiding at least five big bruises and you haven't talked to anybody since you got here! It's like you're a TV and someone hit the mute button!" Cameron looked down.

"Sorry." She croaked. House fumed and grabbed her arm.

"What are you hiding?" He grabbed her arm and she flinched in pain.

_Why is she flinching? _House thought to himself. He pulled up her sleeve expecting to see a bruise but he didn't. It was something he knew that Rowan couldn't have done. Not unless he carried a razor around with him.

He stared at Cameron. She looked at the ground and turned red. Her heart raced from been found out and she tried to pull away from House but he held her in a vice-like grip.

"Cameron..."

"No, House." Cameron made eye contact with House and he was taken aback by how angry she seemed and how fierce her eyes seemed.

"Rowan didn't do this." House studied Cameron's face. She sighed.

"No, he didn't." She confirmed. She was struggling to breathe steadily and her heart had gone into overdrive. She was dangerously close to having a panic attack and House didn't miss this.

"You did it." He didn't tear his eyes away; he was desperate for her to tell him that she hadn't done it. She hadn't caused all the scars that covered her arms.

"I did it." House let go of his arm and went out of the office, slamming the door. Foreman and Chase had come in earlier, and both she and House had been too busy to notice.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked as though she already knew and Foreman confirmed her suspicions.

"Enough. Why did you do it Cameron? Don't turn around. Look at me. Why?" Cameron completely ignored Foreman and walked out of the diagnostics office. She walked out of the hospital and just kept on walking. She didn't know where she was going; she had long passed her car.

"I told you I would be watching you. Did you not believe me?" Cameron turned and saw the man she feared most. Her jaw shook with fright as he yanked her into an ally. But she realised that he wasn't alone. There stood her father and three other man. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as she prepared to scream but she didn't have the chance.

Her father punched her in the face and her world faded into darkness.


	6. When You Say Nothing At All

When you say nothing at all

**I know I said I wasn't going to post unless I got at least ten votes from my poll but I just can't stop writing and I was being a bit of a bitch so sorry for that.**

**My next story is going to be about Thirteen and her Huntington's. About how the symptoms start showing and how she dies. It will probably be a long one and it should be good so make sure you read it. You can be notified when I first publish it by pressing the Author Alert button at the bottom or the page.**

**It was really hard to name this chapter because I just couldn't think of anything that would sum it all up really well. Anyway I was listening to Spotify and Allison Krauss came on with 'When you say nothing at all' and it seemed perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House! Are you happy? I was until you burst my bubble. **

**I thought you all might be interested to know that SILENT has the same letters in it as LISTEN!**

**One of my favourite sayings from House: 'There's no 'I' in 'TEAM' but there's a 'ME' if you jumble it up.' **

Cameron didn't open her eyes when she woke up. She just breathed. She felt sore all over and was reluctant to move so she just laid there and listened. The heart monitor sounded out each beat of her heart and showed sinus rhythm which Cameron recognised as a good thing. She could hear the distinctive tapping sound of a cane and smiled to herself. House. It had to be him. Who else would it be?

"I know you're awake." She sighed, not being so happy about being brought out of her peaceful moment. She opened her eyes and did her best attempt at a glare. He grinned cheekily back at her.

"What happened?" Allison asked after an awkward moment of silence. House's face went sad and his eyes lost the sparkle that had been in them before.

"The police, they say that some people beat you up. You were in pretty bad shape. We didn't think you'd wake up for a while. Then the hospital did a rape test..." House tried to swallow the lump in his throat so he could tell Cameron what happened but he couldn't find his voice and ended up staring into his hands.

"Okay." Allison just stared at the wall, feeling ashamed that House knew. She hadn't wanted him to find out. House suddenly looked at Allison with such anger that she was taken aback.

"It's _not _okay! You were raped and beaten to near-death by your uncle and some random men and all you can say is '_okay_'? You should be pressing charges! You should be _angry!_"

"My father." Allison remembered the feel of his fist on her face. She was almost glad she hadn't been awake for the ordeal. The thing that hurt most, the thing that hurt her most when she was beaten as a child, was the fact that her father hadn't stopped it from happening. He had been _part _of it! To what extent Cameron couldn't be sure but the feeling of betrayal made her just want to sink back into bliss unconsciousness and never wake up. It left a mark that nobody-else could see, yet it would leave the deepest scar.

"Your dad? What does he have to do with this?" House studied Cameron's face. Her expression told House the words she couldn't voice. He was overcome with the urge to protect the vulnerable woman in the hospital bed. It was _his _fault! Why did she have to pay for what he did? _He _called Rowan. _He _brought up her past and uncovered Dee Michaels. Why couldn't he pay for it instead of Allison?

He left with those thoughts etched in his mind. Little did he know that those thoughts would be the last he would ever have.

Allison would be the last person he saw. He would be her last visitor.

Allison was in the bathroom holding the razor to her neck when she heard it. The shot frightened her. It went right through her and the sound echoed too many times. She knew who had been on the receiving end. House. She wished it to be otherwise but she would never know. She didn't want to know.

Those were her thoughts when she slid the razor over the delicate skin on her neck. She didn't stay conscious long enough to see the blood. She just saw darkness. What she felt was so much more though. Like her burden had been lifted. No more sympathetic looks and no more secrets. No guilt or pain. Just darkness. She just wanted it to stay that way forever, and she had a feeling it would.

House felt pain. He didn't mind. At least he was paying for hurting Cameron. He had gotten his punishment for what he had done. His life had been taken, but at a small price. No more loneliness and no more guilt. No more rumours and no more hate. He was finally free of his burden.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What do you think guys? I was thinking of adding another chapter to round it off. Let me know if you liked this one or even if you hated it. I can take criticism. Did you see that coming? I didn't! I wrote it then I read it and was like, OMG! Maybe you saw it coming. I just felt like all the stories had happy endings or unfinished endings and I wanted my story to be different.**

**Any names for my next story about Thirteen would be really appreciated. I still haven't come up with anything and of course I would credit you for it. Please review as always and I'll add something in the next hour.**


	7. Team of Two An Unhappy Ending

Team of Two

**Hey guys so this is it! This is the end! For my next story it was going to be about Thirteen and her death but now I'm going to do another one at the same time about Ally Cameron and an alternate past that I think should be quite interesting. I'm calling the stories 'Stepping Stones' for the one about Thirteen and 'In the Shadows' for the one about Thirteen. Both will be started today and updated once a day from there on. Once again thanks to halogurl10 for preventing me from being sued on more than one occasion, and for helping me with disclaimers, warnings etc. Thanks to all my reviewers; halogurl10, .Heidi, RavennaNightwind, AngelofDelusion and EvaH2Os. It great to see that you guys enjoyed this story and now for my final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I didn't own anything in chapters 1,2,3,4,5 and 6! What makes you think I own anything in chapter 7? **

Foreman closed his eyes. All he remembered seeing was the blood, all of the blood. He shivered, unable to get the image out of his mind. He had been paged to Cameron's room a little after House left. He had seen that the bathroom was locked and called out for Cameron. He had thought she was sick. _Sick!_ How stupid of him. He had been talking for five minutes before the blood finally seeped under the door. That image would haunt him forever. He would never forgive himself for not being able to see her. If he had gone into the bathroom just minutes before like he should've; he could've saved her. It was his fault.

Chase took a breath. He was trying to keep his breathing steady but he was failing miserably. He thought about the only thing that had been in his mind for days. House. House was gone. Somebody had shot him... _again!_ He had been paged via House and had just thought it to be silly. Maybe House wanted him to do his clinic hours. If he hadn't dawdled he could've save House. It was clear to him when he saw the crowd that his page wasn't for clinic duty. He saw the blood next, lots of red blood coming out of House. The crowd hadn't held pressure to the wound. Hell, they were patients! They had no idea what to do in a crisis!

Foreman had yelled for help, but it seemed like forever before any came. He just held Allison's lifeless body in his hands and allowed a tear to escape from his eye when he saw the cut across her neck and the razor in her hand. He tried to revive her but he was too late. He had known it was too late the second he had spotted the blood under the door. It still didn't stop him trying to revive her for twenty minutes after, at which point Wilson had dragged him away. Wilson probably wouldn't have the strength to drag anybody away when he found out about his best friend later on.

Chase had run to House's side. He checked for a pulse but couldn't find one. It didn't matter to Chase; he still called for paddles and held pressure on his wound. Chase knew that he had to save House, nothing would ever be the same without House and he knew it. He also knew that he couldn't save the man who had practically raised him and taught him all he knew. He knew that that man was gone, he knew that he was holding a corpse. No life remained of Gregory House. Chase walked away after Cuddy had taken over CPR. He walked to the only place that he knew to go. The only place he could bare to be.

Foreman didn't look up as Chase entered the room. Nor de he speak when Chase took a seat. Chase took it upon himself to speak. His voice came out croaked and unsteady, and he wasn't sure that Foreman would be able to understand him.

"I can't believe it. Dead. Now our team's down to three." Foreman raised his head to look at Chase. How did the man know that Cameron had died? Somebody had probably told him. He couldn't imagine who would want that job.

"I should've realised what had happened. I was right there and didn't realise. I could've..." Wilson had entered the room silently and made both men jump when he spoke.

"No you couldn't. Don't say that. People die all the time and sometimes we can't help them. Sometimes they are gone before we even get there. We can't take the burden of somebody's death upon ourselves. Nobody can. It would destroy that person and everybody around them. Cameron's death was nobody's fault." Chase gasped and yelled.

"CAMERON'S DEAD?" He screamed at Foreman who nodded.

"I thought you knew. I mean, you said that our team was down to three and were talking about death. Who were you talking about if it wasn't Cameron?" Foreman knew the answer before Chase even opened his mouth. How could he lose two of the people he cared most about in the same day... again? Chase looked down, tears threatening to spill over.

"I guess our teams down to two."

**What do you think? I wasn't sure how the end bit was going to work but it turned out okay I think. Be sure to check out my other stories. I'm posting the first chapters tonight so be sure to have a look and tell me which you prefer and stuff. Thank you for reading my story and I know it sounds cliché but it's true so I love you all to bits. Abby Hudson xxx**


End file.
